Alois and Claude
by JackOwens1860
Summary: My first foray into this type of fan-fiction. An evening of trying to bed down a sour Alois by an unflappable Claude. Short, sweet and to the point. I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a foray into an alternate fan-fiction realm. If it has any impact or praise, I may publish further entries in the future. Enjoy.**

**Alois and Claude **

Alois Trancy was being prepared for bed. He had been in a foul mood all day and was not yet ready to quiet his temper for the evening. He had struck Hannah of course, had ridiculed Claude repeatedly and thrown too many fits and temper tantrums to count with any real accuracy. He was still not contented with his work. He wanted to inflict further pain and suffering. He levelled his gaze from the curtains onto Claude who was wholly engrossed in the act of unbuttoning his shirt. He was tired of Hannah's cries – they bored him after a certain point – but was never disinterested in his butler's restraint even when pressed to the limit. As Claude raised his arms to divest him of his shirt, Alois slapped him across the face. The demon did not even register the contact and freed him of one sleeve. The boy struck him again, this time with a closed fist. The impact slightly jostled the butler's spectacles, leaving them somewhat askew.

Claude readjusted them and eased the boy's remaining arm from the shirt sleeve. Alois snatched the spectacles clean off his nose. The demon's eyes did not even flicker. They regarded him in silence for several moments. When he did nothing with the spectacles except hold them, Claude proceeded to stand up, fold the boy's shirt and reach for the nightshirt. Alois snapped the spectacles in half. He then threw them at the butler's chest where they bounced off onto the carpet. Claude's face remained expressionless as the boy pointed to the remnants now littering the floor.

"Crush them underfoot. I want you to grind them into powder." Alois said with a slight snarl. Claude bowed.

"Yes, Your Highness." The boy watched with a queer sort of delight as the demon stepped on both pieces simultaneously and then stepped off them with such fluidity of movement that it seemed like some kind of eccentric dance step. All that remained of the spectacles were two small mounds of fine powder. Alois could not help but clap his hands and emit a short cry of joy at such an impressive feat. Claude was upon him with the nightshirt in hand a moment later. The boy did not want the game to end. He pressed his foot flat against the butler's chest to halt his advance.

"No. Not yet. Take off your shoe."

Claude placed the nightshirt to one side before sinking to one knee in order to unlace his immaculately polished left shoe. He removed it before presenting it to the boy still in his knelt position. Alois gestured to the space directly below his feet.

"Put it down there. I need a piss." Claude's eyes did flicker at this instruction, but nothing more. It didn't matter much: one semblance of emotion from a creature as vacant as Claude was enough reason to carry on. Once it was placed, Alois slid off the side of the bed and did exactly what he was certain his butler feared he would do. He urinated into the shoe, staring into the demon's eyes the whole time and smiling to make sure he understood how much fun he was having. When he finished, the shoe had been flooded and the carpet saturated too. None had touched Claude though. Alois was slightly soured by this but maintained his smile.

"What do you think I'm going to ask you to do now, Claude? Can you guess?" He inquired coquettishly. The butler's face was still blank.

"I would imagine something unpleasant, Highness."

"I want you to drink it." Alois instructed him whilst pointing to it, "It stinks and is making a horrible mess. I want it gone, all of it. Do you understand?" Claude's eyes flickered with a whisper of what might have been annoyance, but nothing more. He inclined his head.

"Yes, Your Highness." Alois stood with baited breath and a certain amount of excitement as the demon delicately lifted the soiled shoe from the carpet and held it close to his mouth. The boy's eyes widened in expectation as Claude began to simultaneously tilt the shoe and part his lips. He was actually going to do it. It was a great rush to hold such power. Alois drew closer. A few testing drops fell from the shoe's heel, landing in the centre of the butler's open mouth. Claude did not react at all. The liquid was now precariously close to the edge. Alois waited. The demon appeared to hesitate.

"Do you not wish me to bid you goodnight, Your Highness?" Claude asked. The boy frowned.

"Do you want me to order you, Claude? I asked you nicely to drink my piss. I didn't have to. I don't want to order you to but I will."

"Very well, but I shan't be kissing you goodnight, as you enjoy, this evening."

"Enough!" Alois snapped, tiring of his butler's passive defiance. He tipped the shoe over the demon's head, soiling his entire suit in the process. He then stamped the shoe's heel into Claude's face, trying in vain to break his nose or bruise his perfect skin. The butler's face remained pristine despite repeated blows. "You're absolute shit tonight, Claude! I ask you to do very simple things and you disobey me! I order you to clean up this mess and dress me for bed before I really lose my temper with you! Are we clear? I order you." Claude's response to this outburst could have been described only by the word inhuman. He wiped away the drops that threatened to fall into his eyes, gave his master a brief flash of anger and then inclined his head.

"Certainly, Highness. I shan't be but a moment."

There was a blur of motion, the most fleeting scent of soap and water, and suddenly Claude was once again stood before him in immaculate attire. The fresh stain was gone as was any evidence of the spectacles. Alois did not move. He stood naked and vulnerable in front of the bed simply in awe of the creature he had so callously humiliated only moments earlier. He was so wonderful, this demon of his. He was so forgiving it made the boy feel terribly about his actions. Claude picked up the discarded nightshirt and advanced towards the boy. "You look cold, Your Highness. Perhaps it is time you retired for the evening." The butler suggested without a single trace of care or compassion. Alois regarded him in mute appreciation for the longest time before uttering a word.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and dress me, you idiot demon."

Claude gently took hold of his shoulders and guided him back to his seat on the edge of the bed. He sat him down and then proceeded to dress him in the nightshirt, buttoning it with the same concentration he had displayed in unbuttoning the other shirt. He adjusted the lace on the collar and straightened the bow beneath it.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Claude?" Alois said as the butler motioned for him to stand up. The boy complied. Claude threw back the bedcovers and indicated for him to lie down on the mattress. "Please answer me, Claude. Do you think I'm pretty?" Alois asked again with a little more urgency in his voice. The demon regarded him in abject quiet. Then his hand left the covers and came to rest on the boy's cheek. Alois felt something ease inside him with that gesture. When Claude's thumb began to stroke his cheek in small, concentric circles, the boy actually saw some genuine emotion fill the demon's otherwise empty gaze.

"Yes, of course. I cannot wait to feast on your pretty soul. It will be one hell of a meal." Alois had heard these kind of words before, but never with that sort of gaze. It was not happiness or longing, but something deeper, something more…intimate. The boy had the strangest idea that Claude was looking at him lovingly, a notion that satisfied him to such a degree that his own contentment startled him. He placed his hand on top of the demon's and stroked it in reply.

"Do you love me, Claude? Would you do anything to make me happy?" He said whilst bringing his other hand up to fix the butler's hand to his face and prevent its escape. Claude's eyes were still shining with sentiments Alois could not quite place. He wanted it to be love, but since he had never seen love for him in anyone but his brother's eyes, it was too difficult to tell.

"Of course I do. And of course I would. You are my master and that is the most important thing to me." Claude told him in a voice that was flat and cold in its delivery of words intended to be warm. Alois did not care how the words were delivered though: it was enough that they were said. It was enough. The boy closed his eyes and squeezed the butler's comforting hand with all the strength he could muster.

"I'm sorry I hurt you tonight, Claude. I really am. I just get upset so easily when I think about the past."

"No apologies are necessary, Highness. You are tired and it is understandable. Please do not worry yourself with my feelings." Claude said whilst softly manoeuvring the boy with his pinned hand onto the mattress. Alois kept his eyes closed and his hold of the demon's hand firm even as the bedcovers were replaced and he settled himself for sleep. "May I please have my hand back, Highness? It is somewhat difficult to take my leave when we are still attached in this manner." Claude's voice asked of him. Alois smiled.

"I know you think I'm just a silly little boy and a spoiled brat, Claude. But can you please stay here until I fall asleep? I always feel better if you stay with me like this."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Alois expected his butler would simply stand beside the bed until his grasp failed him. It was what he always did in these moments of weakness. But instead, the boy felt a great weight settle right beside him and a hand comb its way through his hair. He opened his eyes as much in shock as he did in curiosity. It was Claude who was sitting next to him and tenderly stroking his hair. "You are not as bad a person as you believe. I have known many more people in my lifetime less deserving of life and in far better circumstances than we are now. You have been without doubt, the best master I have entered into a contract with."

"Am I really, Claude? Am I the best master for you?"

"You are the only master for me, Highness, now and forever."

Alois closed his eyes and sighed in the deepest satisfaction he believed he had ever known. The hair stroking continued and eventually, the darkness took him away to rest. It was not love but it was enough, for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is another instalment. Set prior to the private ball for invited guests, Ciel and Sebastian. Claude is awakened by Alois being wildly unpredictable. Enjoy.**

**Alois and Claude Continued**

Claude normally rose before any other in the Trancy household, as was his duty. However on this particular morning, he did not wake first. He awoke to the hot breath of someone whispering softly in his ear.

"Claude. Claude. Wake up Claude."

The demon butler did not want to open his eyes upon recognising his caller to be Alois in an odd mood. When he felt a weight settle atop of his torso though, he was left with little alternative. Upon opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of a naked master sprawled along the length of his body, head resting on his arms and a predatory smile etched on his face. "Good morning, Claude. Can you guess what I'm going to say to you now?"

"I'm sure I don't know, Highness."

"I was going to ask you if you want to play with me before you start work." Alois said whilst reaching forward and tracing a line down Claude's left cheek. "That old pervert Trancy used to fondle my arse for almost an hour before defiling me. I think his hands were the same size as yours. It was the only part of it all I liked. So, would you like to play with me for a while?" The demon loathed and detested this human almost more than any other he had known. The boy simply had no breeding whatsoever and was foul all the way through. Only his rare soul had any merit and even that was only as a meal. If it were not for his pact with Sebastian, Claude would have killed him already. He answered with usual politeness.

"No thank you, Highness."

"And if I ordered you?"

"I would comply naturally. You are my master until the end."

"Well, too bad, Claude because I'm never letting you near it!" Alois said with a giggle, "You're not even good enough to kiss it!" The youth added rearing up so that he straddled his butler through the bedsheets. Claude supposed it was good Alois was not an ugly child or the entire situation would definitely be beyond his resolve. He was pleasing to look at, the demon decided, so long as he did not open his mouth. Claude nodded.

"Of course not, Highness."

"Oh, I'm only teasing Claude! You're welcome to kiss it anytime you wish, I promise." Alois said before his smile faded away and he averted his eyes to another part of the room, "But just you, Claude. Nobody else is allowed to even touch me. Just you." Claude enjoyed the boy's brief moments of melancholy and unease: it at least explained why on earth he had agreed to a contract in the first place, given how manic and extrovert Alois could be on a daily basis. He also liked the boy's malicious and cruel whims. It showcased the hateful qualities that were key in flavouring the soul as well, one he now hoped never to taste. Claude nodded again.

"Of course, Highness. Would you like me to dress you this morning?"

"No, not yet. You don't even have to get up for another half-hour. I just want to lie with you for a while, just while it's still quiet." Alois said whilst settling into a half-embrace atop of his torso. Claude felt the boy shiver as he laid still. He did not want to attend to a sick child of this horrid creature's ilk and so accepted the path of least discomfort.

"Highness, might I suggest you come underneath the bedcovers? You seem cold." The demon suggested. He was met with bright and grateful eyes from his master. There was even an appreciative smile of slightly crooked white teeth. Ciel's were straight.

"That would be wonderful, Claude."

Claude bore the indignity of having a nude workhouse youth wriggle his way into his bed and then once again lie atop of him like some kind of pathetic dog desperate for attentions. The demon begrudgingly embraced Alois against him, prompting the boy to squeeze him back. Claude supposed his fragrance was not unpleasant since he had taken to regular baths. He smelled faintly of lilacs from the scented soaps used and did possess distractingly soft hair. "Are you comfortable, Highness?"

"No more Highnesses, Claude: call me Alois while we're here like this." The boy murmured, turning his head to rest just under the demon's chin. Claude loathed informality in such an arrangement. It displayed an incredible lack of etiquette and tarnished the very foundation of servitude as an institution. It bred familiarity and was above all contemptible. He could not wait for Sebastian to dispose of this one. He already knew Ciel would be so much sweeter by comparison. He nodded.

"As you wish, Alois."

"You're a sport, Claude, truly you are. The only grown-ups I've ever shared a bed with have hurt me. But not you. It means a great deal to a brat like me." Claude was tired of hearing this repeated story of plight. Alois had a penchant to tell the same story three times a day, as if it justified all his loutish behaviour and abrasive personality. It was tedious to listen to, but he tolerated it for the soul promised to him by Sebastian. Barely. He nodded.

"I appreciate your kind words, Alois."

"Well, you shouldn't, Claude. You deserve better than me. I'm too coarse and cheap for you to serve as you do." The boy told him with more than a little self-depreciation. Claude found his interest in Alois rejuvenated for the first time in months. He had never heard this particular thread of thought. It was different than the usual drivel in any case. The demon gave a brief stroke of the boy's hair to coax him into further conversation.

"Why do you think that, Alois? Am I not a good butler to you?"

"You're perfect, Claude. You should serve perfect people, not orphans like me. Old Trancy even called me a tart sometimes."

"When would he say that?"

"When he hit me. He was rough when he got going you see." Claude supposed even though there were many derogatory terms he would label his current master with, being a tart was not one of them, despite his sordid past. The boy was a survivor, not a whore.

"You are not a bad choice for a master, Alois. You're merely a little rough around the edges. You're certainly not a tart." This was at least partly true. Although Alois was not the worst candidate this race had to offer for contract, he was far greater than a 'little rough'. The boy was so uncouth, Claude thought of sandpaper whenever he saw him, no matter the circumstances. Alois sighed in response to this reply and squeezed him again.

"That's nice of you to say. I'm always safe with you, aren't I, Claude?"

"Until the time comes and you have gained your revenge, you will always be safe." This statement was only true for the time being. If Alois did not stop focusing on him and start concentrating his energies on trying to kill Sebastian, Claude would need to expedite the process. For now, this child could count on his protection. Until Ciel was ready to end him. "Is there a particular reason why you're unclothed, Alois?"

"You haven't dressed me yet."

"I haven't undressed you yet either."

"True. I guess I just wanted to see how you'd react. I was partly hoping it would annoy you."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Claude said stroking his master's hair for a longer time. Yes, distractingly soft in texture. The demon considered another incongruity of the situation. "How did you know what time I arise in the morning? I always wake you."

"Sometimes I don't sleep. I have nightmares about Luca and I can't sleep again. Don't get mad, but sometimes I come and sit in your room early in the morning. It helps me feel okay." Claude could not hide his surprise at this revelation. He had never been unaware of another presence in his immediate vicinity, even whilst sleeping, but Alois claimed to have evaded his finely tuned senses on several occasions. Judging from this morning's performance, the demon was inclined to believe him. It was a rare talent for a human to sneak up on a demon. Again, it made the boy interesting.

"I…had no idea my presence gave you that much comfort, Alois."

"After my brother, you're probably my favourite person in the whole world." Alois said coming up onto his elbows so Claude could see his smiling expression. Yes, he was pleasing to look at, very much so. The demon supposed honesty was an honourable trait, perhaps even respectable. When he suddenly felt soft lips press against his cheek for the briefest of moments, he almost felt sorry for his master's misplaced trust in him. Almost. "You're also probably the handsomest person in the world." Alois added running a hand through Claude's hair, "More so than Sebastian anyway. I think it's the gold eyes. Phantomhive's demon has awful red eyes, just like you'd expect from the murdering bastard. But not you. Your eyes are beautiful."

Claude was flattered by the compliment. The favourable comparison to Sebastian was refreshing after so many snide remarks by Alois about the other demon's superiority to him in past days. For a short time after, Claude could almost look past all his master's faults. The calluses on the boy's hands did taint the compliment slightly, but it was bearable. The demon smiled at the boy perched on his chest, prompting Alois to widen his in escalation.

"You're very kind, Alois." Claude said gripping both of his master's slender shoulders and squeezing them, "And very beautiful yourself."

"I think I could listen to you say that all day, Claude, but we should get up and prepare for their second coming. I want Sebastian dead as soon as possible."

"They shan't be here until tomorrow, Highness." Claude said, noticing there had been a sizeable enough shift in the tone of the conversation to warrant a different address. The boy had become ruthless and bloodthirsty again and all his pining was inexplicably forgotten in the aftermath. He hoped Alois would make a good show of his demise and not simply cry. The demon strangely wanted dignity for his master's death, not humiliation. The boy grinned.

"But we don't want them to get away again, do we? That means making sure everything's as it should be. I want you and the others to make sure he dies horribly. Do I have to order you?"

"No, Your Highness. I understand and will begin to make preparations as soon as you're dressed and fed."

"Excellent. Oh Claude! He's finally going to die! That evil bastard is finally going to die for what he's done and you're going to get your soul!" Alois practically crowed before flinging back the covers and leaping out of bed. Claude watched this complete switch of mood in fascination as the boy danced and skipped out of the room without any regard for his modesty. He was literally as common as muck and just as likely to be trodden on when the time came. "Come and dress me in a little while, Claude! I want to watch you prepare everything for tomorrow's fun!" Alois called from the hallway. Claude smiled as he thought of the youth's blood staining the ground and his eyes glazing over in the aftermath of confrontation.

"Yes, Your Highness."


End file.
